


Small Distortions

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Episode: s02e02 In the Line of Duty, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Porn Battle, Romance, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jolinar survives and Sam remains her host. After spending 4 months as prisoners of the NID, they are allowed to go search for the Tok’ra, together with the rest of SG-1. They are captured by a Goa’uld, but it turns out they are not his only prisoners. Someone Jolinar knows very well are in the cell with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Distortions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIV - Fiery Fourteen, on Dreamwidth. 
> 
> Prompts: returns, home, alive, sarcophagus, memory 
> 
> Note: AU, since 1) I am assuming the sarcophagus from the episode “Hathor” was not destroyed, and is now at Area 51. 2) The ashrak was not discovered by Daniel, and heard someone saying Sam had survived. Thinking Jolinar had as well, he went to the infirmary and shot her.

O'Neill shot the ashrak several times with his handgun, but the Goa'uld did not fall. Then Teal'c fired twice with his zat'nik'tel, and the ashrak fell to the floor, dead.

"Sam!" Daniel yelled, running into the infirmary – where the ashrak had just come from. "Oh, my good, _Sam_!" he exclaimed, staring in shock at his very dead teammate and friend.

Sam lay on the bed where they had left her, not 15 minutes before, after the symbiote Jolinar had given her life to save her. Sam had been weak, but alive – and very much wanted to be alone. Janet had agreed, insisting she be allowed to rest and recover.

Now the ashrak had somehow gotten through to her again, and killed her, after knocking the two guards unconscious. The only reason he had not shot them, was probably that he did not have enough bullets to kill Sam if he used some on them.

Janet moaned, from where she was lying on the floor, stunned by the force the ashrak had thrown her aside with, but otherwise unharmed. "He... he just started firing at Captain Carter."

"Are you all right, doc?" O'Neill asked, giving her a hand to get up, after checking on Sam and realizing there was nothing he could do there.

"I'll be fine," Janet insisted, getting up on her own.

"The _sarcophagus_ ," Daniel said, rousing himself from his stunned silence. "If there's still time to get her to it. Why did they move it all the way to Area 51?"

"I'll talk to the General. We'll get permission - and then we'll have Carter's... _body_ airlifted there. It shouldn't take more than... 4 hours or so, if they can send a cargo plane quickly."

Teal'c looked speculative. "I believe the sarcophagus will still work after that time."

" _If_ they'll let us use it," Daniel sounded morose. "It's been completely hands-off since they got it sent to Area 51."

"Hammond will get them to make us use it!" O'Neill insisted. "Get Carter ready to be moved!" He hurried out the door.

* * *

"How long should this take?" Daniel asked, looking at the sarcophagus, wherein Sam had been placed.

"Depending on the severity of the injuries, it can take from minutes... to a great many hours," Teal'c said.

"Well, Carter is _dead_ , for Gods's sake, how much more serious can it be?" O'Neill exclaimed.

Teal'c nodded. "That is true. I will probably be many hours, _if_ it succeeds in healing her."

They sat in silence for a long time, before Daniel spoke again, "What about Jolinar?"

"The snake died before Carter – almost an hour before – the sarc can't bring it back, can it?" O'Neill asked, sounding worried.

"Unknown," Teal'c said. "I have never before heard of a case where a host survived when the symbiote died. As you said, Jolinar died an hour before Captain Carter. It may well be that too long a time has passed. We shall simply have to wait and see."

"Hrmph." O'Neill grumbled, not happy with having to wait and not be able to do anything. "For now, let's not mention the possibility of the snake surviving. No reason to get the NID and guys like those all hot and interested."

* * *

It was many hours later, when the sarcophagus opened, and Sam – or Jolinar – sat up. The rest of SG-1 got up from where they had been sitting on the floor, and approached her, feeling equal parts relief and apprehension.

"Yes! Welcome back, Carter!" O'Neill smiled, looking very relieved.

"It is good to see you alive again, Captain Carter," Teal'c said, studying her face closely.

"Sam?" Daniel asked, nervously, when she did not say anything.

She looked at him for a few more moments, then slowly bowed her head. Shortly after, she raised her head again.

"Yes, Daniel. It's me." She looked very apprehensive. "But Jolinar is here too."

"Crap!" O'Neill exclaimed. "Double crap!" he added, when a group of guards entered the room, running to grab Sam - and Jolinar. Someone had clearly been keeping them under close observation.

* * *

Nearly four months later, Sam and Jolinar were finally released by the NID. It had taken all of Hammond's manoeuvring, and he had been forced to call in all the favours he had, in order to affect that. One of the main reasons he succeeded at all, was probably that Jolinar had given the NID no useful information whatsoever – except that she had mostly convinced some of the less narrow-minded of them that she really was Tok'ra, and that these Tok'ra could - perhaps - be a valuable ally.

"Welcome back, Sam!" Daniel said, somewhat apprehensive. "Um, and Jolinar."

"Thanks, Daniel. It's good to be back." Sam smiled, a little tiredly.

"Your presence has been missed, Captain Carter. I also greet you, Jolinar of Malkshur." Teal'c bowed his head respectfully to her.

"Thanks, Teal'c – and from Jolinar too."

"Hello, Carter," O'Neill said, walking into the room.

"Sir!" Sam smiled at him. "Any news? Will they let me rejoin SG-1?"

He shook his head. "No, but Hammond has gotten us permission to go look for the Tok'ra. Apparently, there's enough of the higher-ups that think we'd benefit from a treaty or something with Jolinar's people, that they'll even let you go with us."

"That's great!" Sam looked relieved. "When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

* * *

SG-1 and Jolinar had gone to the planet where Jolinar's base had been located, but that world turned out to now be deserted.

Jolinar knew there was a traitor among the Tok'ra – working for Cronus, the Goa'uld she had been undercover with, and who had been the one sending the ashrak that was tasked with killing Jolinar. This meant she was very worried for her people, and desperately wanted to warn them as quickly as possible.

Sam supported Jolinar in every way, and he team-members realized, to their shock and confusion, that Sam and Jolinar had blended. After 4 months, were they had been each other's only friend, they did not wish to part.

The next few weeks was spent with trying to find the Tok'ra, with Jolinar leading SG-1 to a number of planets where she suspected the Tok'ra might be hiding. None of them gave any results. Eventually, the only options left was seeking out undercover Tok'ra, and contacting them carefully.

This was not something Jolinar wanted to have to do with SG-1 coming along, but she had little choice, as that was the _only_ way she was given permission to go off world.

* * *

"While I do not agree with the decision to let you accompany me, I can understand and accept it - especially since that was the only way I was allowed to go. However, the decision to insist I dress like the rest of you for this mission, is not only foolish, but may well cost us our heads!" Jolinar exclaimed.

"Well, this is how it's going to be, so you'll just have to accept it." O'Neill said.

"Then let me explain it to you. _Again_. The undercover Tok'ra on Saqqara, the world we are going to, is a minor underlord. _If_ he is still there. The Goa'uld in charge - Nehebkau - will almost certainly be present in the palace. In order to contact the Tok'ra we need to enter the palace. If I am dressed as a minor Goa'uld with servants, bringing gifts, I will be allowed to visit. If I arrive with you, dressed _like_ you, we will all be considered slaves at best, and enemy combatants at worst. We will be taken before the Goa'uld, he will sense me, and a bad situation will turn worse. We will be lucky if he merely _kills_ us!" she insisted, angrily.

O'Neill felt himself grow irritated at Jolinar's attitude, but he could not deny the truth in what she was saying. The orders had come from Kinsey, he suspected, and the idiot had apparently been completely unwilling to change his decision. The mission would be carried out like this.

It was not really surprising, given how Kinsey _usually_ was - and O'Neill and his team were going to suffer for it. _Typical_.

* * *

" _Kneel_ , slaves!" the Jaffa yelled, hitting O'Neill over the shoulder and forcing him down on his knees beside the others from his team.

"Augh! _Relax_ , I'm kneeling, I'm _kneeling_!" O'Neill exclaimed.

Lord Nehebkau leaned forward on his throne, glaring at his new prisoners. He was handsome, like Goa'uld usually were, with coal-black eyes and straight, black hair. However, the expression on his face and in his eyes was cold.

His culture of choice was clearly Egyptian - he was wearing a tunic of thin, fine white linen, a intricately decorated belt, and fine leather sandals. He also wore a lot of jewellery - a very broad necklace with several strands of gold and jewels, several arm rings and finger rings, as well as a crown of some type.

The population of the planet followed Egyptian culture as well, with people wearing linen clothes and sandals - cheap versions of what their Lord wore. This only made SG-1 and Jolinar stand out more in their BDUs, and it had not taken long before Jaffa had captured them.

"What is _this_? Three humans, and a Jaffa... and not just _any_ Jaffa, but the former First Prime of Apophis! _Interesting_." He cackled evilly. "I look forward to making you tell me _all_ you know!"

"I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, and I'm in charge, so if you want to talk to anyone, it should be me," O'Neill said, hoping - illogically, he knew - that the Goa'uld would ignore the others.

"You are a host. _You_ , are _Tok'ra_ ," Nehebkau suddenly accused, looking directly at Jolinar, and now ignored the others completely. " _Why_ do you pretend to be the underling of a human?" He nodded at the nearest Jaffa. "Take the humans and the Jaffa to a holding cell, while I interrogate this strange Tok'ra."

"You leave her alone! As I _told_ you, _I_ am in charge!" O'Neill exclaimed angrily, as the Jaffa pushed him, Daniel, and Teal'c before them.

"Oh, do not be concerned. It shall be your turn soon enough!" Nehebkau laughed loudly and turned to Jolinar, activating his hand device. "So, tell me, why have the Tok'ra sent _another_ operative already? I killed one about a month ago, who was pretending to be my loyal advisor!" He snorted. "Then another one showed up in the village, yesterday, also dressed as a human, like you. I have not even finished torturing him yet!" He shook his head. "What is _wrong_ with your kind? What is this fascinating with pretending to be human?"

* * *

O'Neill, Daniel, and Teal'c all looked up as the door to their holding cell was opened and a man was thrown inside. He seemed groggy, but uninjured, despite his clothing being torn and bloody.

"Hello," O'Neill greeted. "So, you're a guest at this facility too?"

The man looked at him for some time, then sighed. "I suppose that is one way of looking at it. Yes, I am Nehebkau's prisoner." He sat heavily against the wall. "I apologize, I am still... _confused_ from being revived and healed in the sarcophagus. For the..." He frowned, as he thought about it. " _Eight_ , time, I believe. Nehebkau seems to have tired of torturing me, though - for the moment."

"Yeah, I think he's got someone else to play with right now," Daniel observed. "Sam."

"One of your people? A human?"

"Carter. She's my second in command," O'Neill said quickly, giving Daniel a warning look. They did not know this man, so it was probably best not to tell him Sam was a host. "I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, and I'm from Earth... that's the _Tau'ri_."

The man straightened and made a funny half-bow. "Greetings. My name is Martouf." He frowned. "You are truly from the world of the Tau'ri?"

"Yes." Daniel nodded. "I'm Daniel Jackson."

"And I am Teal'c," Teal'c said, bowing his head respectfully.

"You are _Jaffa_. Apophis sect," Martouf observed, looking more than a little suspicious.

"I am no longer in the service of Apophis."

"Who, then, are you in service to?"

"I am allied with these, the Tau'ri, in battle against Apophis," Teal'c said.

"And all other Goa'uld," Daniel added.

Martouf nodded, then spoke after a moments hesitation, "I, also, fight the Goa'uld."

" _Wonderful_!" O'Neill smiled. "Then we're all friends here."

"That, also, explains our current situation," Martouf said.

"Yeah, we're locked up right now, but we've escaped from slimy-assed Goa'uld before, we'll do it again," O'Neill insisted.

"Regrettably, I fear we shall not easily escape the clutches of Nehebkau," Martouf told them.

They quieted as the door to the cell block opened, and a group of Jaffa entered, carrying someone between them. When they approached the cell, it was clear it was an unconscious Sam.

"Hey! What did you do to Carter?" O'Neill demanded.

"Quiet, human scum!" the lead Jaffa bellowed and opened the cell door. They threw Sam inside, and slammed the door shut. The electronic lock clicked as it activated again, and the Jaffa left.

"Sam!" Daniel exclaimed, running to check on her.

Teal'c went over to her as well, to see how his teammate was doing.

"Why didn't they heal her up before throwing her back here?" O'Neill wondered, worried. "Don't they usually do that?"

"Not always. It is not unusual for Goa'uld to use it as part of their interrogation. They torture someone for a while, but not enough that the person will die from their injuries, then they leave them to heal on their own. It weakens the prisoner, and increases the likelihood they will speak."

"Damn snakes!" O'Neill said angrily.

"I am surprised Nehebkau returned her so quickly, though," Martouf said, getting up with the intent of going to examine Sam. He froze, then frowned. "This woman is a _host_!" He looked at her teammates. "Nehebkau has implanted her with a symbiote. It is not a usual thing for the Goa'uld to do, unless they believe she has important knowledge, and believe it is the best way to obtain it. Or, he wishes her as his queen. She is young and very beautiful, so that may be the reason why. What I do _not_ understand is why he has returned her here, or why he hasn't healed her - or tortured her at all, if he wishes to make her his queen."

"Um..." Daniel looked sideways at O'Neill, uncertain what to tell their new friend.

He - and the others - were spared having to think of anything to say, as several large explosions were heard then, followed by the power going out. The room became completely dark, and they heard the click of the electronic lock releasing.

"The cell door is no longer locked. We should leave - and quickly!" Martouf said, urgently.

"My thought exactly." O'Neill got up and felt along the wall, and the bars, until he found the opening. "We'll grab Carter, and then we're out of here."

"I will carry your friend," Martouf said. "If the Goa'uld in her suddenly awakens, I am more likely to be able to subdue her."

* * *

They had made it through the chaos in the palace, with only a few run-ins with Jaffa, and soon they found themselves outside, hurrying through the narrow alleyways of the surrounding village.

"Any idea what's going on?" Daniel asked, when they had found an empty storage building where they could hide.

"Nehebkau is under attack, most likely from Heru'ur, who is his much stronger neighbor. They have a history of wars and uncertain alliances," Martouf told them.

"The attack is presumably why the Goa'uld broke off his interrogation of Captain Carter," Teal'c mused.

"Very likely, but why did he implant her, then?" Martouf shook his head. "It does not make sense." He had put Sam down on the floor, and were examining her. "Most of her injuries have healed, but it is worrisome that she is still unconscious." He held his hand over her forehead. "The symbiote is strong. She will succeed in healing the remainder of the damage."

"There's some hay over there. Wouldn't it be better to put her there?" Daniel suggested.

"Daniel Jackson... please understand. This is no longer your friend. The Goa'uld Nehebkau implanted has control over her," Martouf said.

"I know _exactly_ what a Goa'uld is! My wife is host to _Amaunet_!" Daniel exclaimed. "Besides, Sam isn't a _Goa'uld_ \- her symbiote is _Tok'ra_!"

Martouf looked at him, stunned. "Tok'ra!? Are you telling me that she was a host already when you travelled to this world?"

O'Neill sighed. "Yeah, she became host, like, 4 months ago. The symbiote is Tok'ra."

"Why didn't you _tell_ me? That explains _everything_!" Martouf exclaimed. "Of _course_ Nehebkau wanted to interrogate her! The only thing that interrupted him was the - for us - convenient attack!" He calmed down some. "What is her name?"

"What's it to you?" O'Neill looked suspicious. "Actually, _how_ did you know she is a host?"

Martouf looked at them for a few moments, then sighed deeply and bowed his head. When he looked up again, his expression was _different_ somehow.

"My name is Lantash, and I am Tok'ra. _Now_ do you understand why I wish to know the name of your friend's symbiote?"

Daniel, O'Neill, and Teal'c stared at him for a few moments, then O'Neill shook his head.

"I guess we should have known - all things considered! Okay, I guess you can be trusted. The symbiote's name is Jolinar... of Malkshur."

" _Jolinar_!" Lantash exclaimed, his eyes flashing from the strong emotions he was feeling. " _No_! No, that cannot be true!"

"She's Jolinar, _trust_ me. You know her?" O'Neill asked.

"What happened to Rosha?" Lantash demanded. He looked at Sam/Jolinar, and got a soft expression on his face. He caressed her cheek. "My Jolinar..."

"Um, Rosha was her host... before Quinta, I think?" Daniel said, "Sam told me."

"I do not know who this 'Quinta' is. Or was. Rosha was Jolinar's host, during the 100 years I have been with her. Jolinar... she... is my _mate_ ," Lantash explained, still badly shaken.

"Lantash?" Jolinar asked, opening her eyes, and looking up at him. " _Lantash_!" She smiled, sitting up and embracing him tightly. "I have missed you so _much_! You and Martouf!"

"Jolinar!" Lantash threw his arms around her, hugging her to him almost desperately, and kissed her again and again. "They had declared you missing. _Dead_. We had nearly despaired of ever seeing you again!"

" _Not_ exactly the development I had expected, but I guess I'm happy for you. Any idea when - and _how_ \- we can get off this rock?" O'Neill asked.

* * *

It was more than two weeks later, when they finally managed to slip through the Stargate unseen, after hiding out in first the town, and then the forest. By then, Heru'ur had long since conquered the planet, and the Jaffa - now Heru'ur's - guarding the Stargate were paying much less attention.

Without their GDO, they could not go to Stargate Command, and instead followed Martouf and Lantash to their Tok'ra base.

"I sincerely hope the base is still there, and that no ill has fallen on anyone. We must capture the traitor you speak of, as quickly as possible, Jolinar," Lantash said, as he dialled the address for the world he expected his base to be at. "To think that _Cordesh_ has turned against us!"

"Yes, it is hard to accept. I fear he is to blame for the many operatives you told me have been discovered lately, which you talked about." Jolinar looked very worried. "Including _your_ discovery. Your mission should have been fairly harmless, as you went as a human trader. It was strange indeed that the Jaffa found you so quickly."

Lantash nodded. "Yes, they appeared to be searching for someone, and asked if anyone new had arrived recently. When we heard this, we attempted to leave the planet immediately, of course, but guards had been posted at the chaapa'ai, and we were discovered and caught when we tried to leave."

Jolinar sighed. "I will talk to the Council as soon as I have convinced them who I am. Garshaw will be very unwilling to believe Cordesh is a traitor."

"We will all vouch for you, but I know there is a procedure you will have to go through, regardless," Lantash said.

"There is, and I am not looking forward to it!" Jolinar stepped through the Stargate, and the others followed.

* * *

"My Jolinar!" Martouf said, smiling. "I have looked for you _everywhere_ , and so I find you hiding here in our quarters!"

She smiled back at him, from where she was sitting in their fairly large, personal pool. "We were quite tired after first being interrogated and examined by the healers, and then debriefed by the Council. Regardless, Cordesh has been arrested, and is now being interrogated."

Martouf nodded, somewhat distractedly, his gaze sliding down over the part of Sam/Jolinar that was above the water. "I understand."

"The water is pleasant. Would you not like to join us?" Jolinar asked.

"Yes... very much so!" He immediately started stripping off his clothing.

Jolinar did not look away, instead she again enjoyed the opportunity to watch her mate get undressed.

He soon joined her in the pool, sitting down beside her on the small bench - or shelf - near the bottom. Standing, the water reached him only to his stomach, but sitting down on the bench meant the water reached almost to his armpits.

Jolinar reached behind her and grabbed a bottle of shampoo, some soap, and a sponge. "Perhaps you would like us to... wash you?" She got a naughty glint in her eyes.

His smile widened. "That would be, ah, most agreeable!" He looked shyly at her. "Samantha does not mind this? That we are bathing together, alone and naked? That... things may well progress beyond just bathing?"

Jolinar bowed her head, giving Sam control.

She raised her head and smiled at him, still feeling a little awkward, despite the knowledge she had from Jolinar about him and Lantash - and the strong feelings she had for them, also from her symbiote. Regardless, she had only met them a little over two weeks ago, and more than anything she worried how _they_ felt about it all.

" _No_ , Martouf, I do not mind. As you know, I have been blended with Jolinar for more than 4 months, and our emotions have long since... synchronized. In many ways I feel like I have known you for years, even though I know that's not the case. However, what about you and Lantash? You have only just met me _two weeks_ ago... and you also just learned one of your mates - Rosha - is dead. Are you sure _you_ want to... well, have sex, if that's what this ends with? Not only that, but do you even want me as your, um, mate?"

Martouf looked uncomprehending. "Of _course_ , we want you as our mate, Samantha! We had not even _considered_ that was in question! You are kind, intelligent, and beautiful. On top of that you are a brave, skilled warrior - and you have agreed to remain the host of our beloved Jolinar, even _after_ what happened to you because of her and the _horrible_ way you became her host. How can we not want you as our mate? I have no doubt we will come to love you deeply... truly, we are already falling for you. Mating with you is a very pleasing prospect indeed." He sighed. "We do mourn Rosha, and miss her greatly, that is true, however we had begun to think it unlikely either she or Jolinar would ever return, and we had started grieving for them. To have Jolinar back is more than we had dared hope for." He found her hands under the water and took them, squeezing them to emphasize his words.

Sam smiled, grateful Jolinar stopped the blush that was creeping onto her face from the long list of good qualities Martouf attributed to her. "Thank you, that's... very sweet..." She got a solemn look on her face. "I'm sorry I never met Rosha, though Jolinar has made me feel as if I have known her. I can understand why you loved her. She was a very strong and kind person."

"She was, and a very good balance for our Jolinar, who can be very strong-willed. Which can be good, of course," Martouf added quickly, smiling and caressing Sam's neck, and Jolinar through it. "I just sometimes wish she was not so fool-hardy and insisted on missions others found too dangerous. We fear for her." He gave them his most charming smile.

Sam grinned. "Jolinar is complaining - both about what you said, and about your caresses, which she is enjoying. She blames you for using seduction to get away with it."

Martouf gave her a soft kiss. "Is it working?"

"Yes." Sam sighed and returned the kiss. "On both of us." They kissed again, and she felt herself drawn strongly to him. The kiss deepened, and for some moments nothing else existed. Then Sam pulled back a little and shook herself from the daze. "Ah, we were going to wash you, remember?"

"Of course, how could I forget? Though, that can be done later. Lantash and I have some ideas for what we might do first." He gave Lantash control.

He kissed her mouth, then trailed kisses to her neck, where he licked and sucked until Sam moaned and rubbed herself against his hard erection. Unable to stop herself - or make him stop - Sam gave Jolinar control, and she gently pushed Lantash away.

"Beloved. Yes, soon we shall mate, but Samantha truly would like this opportunity to explore your _gorgeous_ body first, and I am certain you would like to, ah, _familiarize_ yourself with this body as well. I told Samantha about how we bathed together, and spent time touching and caressing each other before mating, when Martouf had just become your new host, and entered the relationship. We thought, perhaps, we could do the same now?"

Lantash nodded, controlling his lust with some difficulty. "Samantha is correct, of course. Please, do, ah, _explore_ our body. We shall enjoy doing the same to you."

Jolinar gave Sam control again, and she grinned, a little guiltily at him. "You know, that sounds nice..."

He stood, looking at her, his eyes holding a challenge for her to rise as well, so he could see more of her naked body.

After a moments hesitation, Sam shrugged and rose, giving him a clear view of her entire upper body. He got a rapt expression, studying her for so long she began to feel very self-conscious.

"You are _beautiful_ , my Samantha!" He stepped up to her again, and let his hands slide down over her shoulders, over her arms, and then to her breasts, which he cupped lovingly, teasing her nipples briefly with his thumbs and making them harden.

"Thanks, Lantash. You don't look so bad yourself." She took the sponge Jolinar had found earlier, and put some soap on it.

She ran her hands over his chest, enjoying the feeling of his soft skin under her fingers, matching it with the memories she had from Jolinar. Using the sponge, she washed him everywhere that was above water, taking the time to familiarize herself with his back, chest, arms, shoulders - now and then leaning in and kissing him here and there.

Lantash kept his eyes closed much of the time, getting a blissful expression on his face, as he enjoyed her caresses.

Using some of the pleasant, fragrant shampoo, she washed his hair, running her hands through it again and again, before moving on to his neck. Following Jolinar's instructions, she gently massaged Lantash through the skin, making him groan out loud, and pull her to him, kissing her passionately.

When she slid her hands down over his ass, kneading it, he flashed his eyes. "Perhaps we should drain some water from this pool?" He pressed a button, and the water-level fell amazingly fast. When he pressed the button again, the water reached to only just below his knees. " _Much_ better!" He exclaimed, smiling widely as he ogled Sam openly.

Sam's cheeks reddened before Jolinar had time to stop the reaction, but she quickly recovered. She did not really mind, and it was obvious Lantash liked her appearance. Very obvious, if she were to judge from the large - and hardening - erection he had.

"Um... I definitely agree!" She looked at him, not trying to hide her appreciation at all. After a few moments, she took the sponge again and began to wash the parts of him that was now easily accessible.

Lantash had given Martouf control, and he gasped as Sam first washed, then lovingly fondled his buttocks. " _Samantha_!"

"You have a nice ass! Nice and... um, strong!" Sam said, blushing a little at her own forwardness.

"It pleases me greatly that you approve!"

"Oh, I very much approve!" She smiled, then winked at him.

"That is most fortunate." He looked very pleased.

She ran her hands over his stomach, then allowed the sponge to follow, then moved to his legs, bypassing his hard cock, straining for attention.

He whimpered softly, but did not complain, instead dutifully lifted his feet one at a time, so Sam could get to them.

When Sam had washed every part of him except his hard shaft, she grinned at him. "Seems I missed one place... It seems, ah, _sensitive_. Perhaps I better use my hands..." She poured some of the soap on her hands and made up a soft lather, before placing both her hands on his shaft, and starting to stroke and massage it.

Martouf gasped loudly, and thrust against her hands, unable to stop himself. "Samantha! I... _oh_!" he exclaimed, again thrusting helplessly.

Sam grinned. "I take it you like being, ah, _washed_? Perhaps I should pour some cold water over you to rinse off the soap?"

He moaned. "You are _evil_ , Samantha! I do not know if it is a natural talent, or bad influence from Jolinar!"

She laughed. "A little of both, probably! Don't worry, I think warm water would be better right now!" She listened to what Jolinar said, then leaned over and pushed the button that turned on the water and switched the flow to the shower-head.

Martouf stepped fully under the water and closed his eyes as he allowed the water to rinse off the soap. He gasped and his eyes flew open, when he felt lips touch the tip of his cock. " _Samantha_! You are... _wonderful_!"

She winked at him. "I thought I would do this before the water got too deep." She made a long lick along his shaft, ending with another kiss at the top. She then wrapped her lips around it and slid down over it, sucking gently, then a little harder.

Martouf tangled his fingers in her hair, and moaned as Sam and Jolinar took turns pleasuring him expertly. His moans soon increased, and he thrust forward, trying to get deeper into her throat.

Jolinar pulled back and swirled her tongue around the tip, then slid down over him, relaxing her throat and taking almost all inside. Martouf gasped again, then let Lantash come fore, hoping he would have better control. Jolinar pulled back a little, then took him inside again, repeating it a few times, before she let go and stood, when the water got too high.

She kissed him warmly, before turning off the water. Lantash grabbed her immediately, and kissed her again, then lifted her up and sat her on one of the wide sides of the pool.

He kneeled down on the underwater shelf, and pushed her legs apart. Leaning in, he kissed her softly, then spread her labia and started licking.

"Lantash! Oh, yes!" Jolinar closed her eyes and parted her legs a little wider, so he could better reach.

He flicked his tongue over her clit, and at the same time pushed one finger inside her pussy, pumping it in and out slowly. He circled her sensitive nub with his tongue, then sucked gently on it, before making several hard, fast licks over it, making Jolinar cry out, suddenly coming explosively.

Lantash did not give her time to recover, before he grabbed her hips and thrust into her. They both gasped as he filled her completely, the sensations almost making them both come. He held himself still for some moments, letting them both get used to the feeling.

They kissed deeply, and Jolinar wrapped her legs around him as he started rocking into her. He moved slowly at first, using long, deep thrusts, then quickly sped up, as both Jolinar and Martouf urged him on.

He groaned deeply, and grabbed hold of Jolinar's ass hard, as he started ramming into her. He made a hoarse cry when he came deep inside her, almost collapsing against her. Jolinar pressed herself against him, the small extra stimulation being just enough to push her over again, and she shuddered under him as she climaxed.

For some time, they just held each other close. Then they kissed softly, and stepped out of the water. Wanting nothing but to crawl into bed and cuddle, they helped each other dry off quickly, before going to the bed.

Lantash pulled Jolinar closely to him, and kissed her neck, snuggling against her. "Martouf and I are so very happy and grateful to have you back with us, our beloved Jolinar. We are also very much looking forward to learning more about our wonderful - and gorgeous - new mate, Samantha. We suspect we shall soon come to love her as deeply as we love you. Our feelings for her are growing rapidly."

Jolinar cuddled against him, feeling happy and satisfied. "There is no place Samantha and I would rather be than here in your arms, beloveds. We love you both."

"Then let us lie here together, and perhaps sleep for a little while. Martouf and I do hope you and Samantha will let us pleasure you several more times tonight, though."

Jolinar chuckled softly. "I think we would like that very much." She twisted a little in his arms and kissed him. "Goodnight, our loves."

"Goodnight."

It did not take long before all four of them were asleep. Happy - and together.

  


THE END.


End file.
